Field of Roses
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: It has been 1000 years since Shizuka had last seen Kurama, when he had betrayed her and killed her for fame. 'People do change' she never believed those words but reconsiders as old friendships are renewed as her journey goes on. YomiXOC
1. The Contract

Hello readers!!! This is my 3rd story!!! Please enjoy and review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH**

* * *

The door of his office slid open and a figure stepped into his office before the door slid close. Koenma glanced up from his work, he took in the person clad in black.

Her black cloak trailed on the floor and a hood covered her face. Koenma watched as a slender hand reached up and tugged off the hood revealing her face.

Her features were delicate and slightly pale but still had a faint rosy glow, her onyx grey eyes glittered and her pale pink lips were pulled up in a faint smile.

Her blue black with silver streaks hair flowed down to the middle of her black in a loose braid. Her bang fell over her left eye and she lifted a hand and tucked the strand of loose hair behind her ear.

The girl nodded, her flowing hair fell down her shoulder and Koenma nodded as well as she stepped into his office. Her dark green slippers struck the cold, hard floor as she walked casually towards Koenma and stopped in front of his desk that was covered with towering piles of paper, Koenma stopped in his work and laid down his pen.

"It has been a long time, Koenma." The girl said, her eyes on the toddler that sat in front of her.

"I'm glad you came, Shizuka." The girl smiled faintly before she said politely.

"I would prefer that you do not call me by that name, please call me Rin instead." Koenma nodded and she continued.

"I have been told that you have information on the whereabouts of a friend of mine and my weapon is also here in your possession." Koenma crossed his arms in front of his chest as he replied.

"Indeed I do have the information you want and I also have your weapon, but I have also called you here for another reason." He paused before he said.

"I want to make a contract with you" Shizuka quirked an eyebrow as Koenma continued.

"I would like you to lend me your strength." Koenma crossed his arms in front of his chest and said.

"I would like you to participate in the Dark Tournament as a backup member for the Urameshi Team and also as their healer." Shizuka frowned and asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just kill all the other participants?" Koenma shook his head and said.

"No, we cannot do that, for it will cause an upheaval. But you could aid us with your medical strength."

"Of course in exchange, I will give you what want." Shizuka's mouth straightened into a thin straight line as Koenma continued.

"You are well known through Spirit world and Demon world for your healing abilities and immense power. I would appreciate it greatly if you could aid us in the Dark Tournament for the sake of the Human world." Shizuka narrowed her eyes as Koenma finished and waited for her answer.

Shizuka twirled a strand of her hair through her fingers, her expression thoughtful. An image flashed through her mind, the back of a silver haired demon, the fox demon glanced back and smiled slightly when his cold, golden eyes fell on her. Shizuka closed her eyes and then finally looked up with a faint smile and replied.

"Fine, I agree with your conditions but after the Dark Tournament, I can do whatever I want." Koenma nodded and held out his hand.

"I trust you but I need to make sure that you don't break your word." Shizuka narrowed her eyes at Koenma who flinched slightly under her hard gaze. Her gaze softened and she sighed in defeat before she replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I understand, hurry up and get it done." She grasped Koenma's hand in hers, Koenma nodded and murmured.

"I'm sorry." Shizuka shook her head, waving away his apology and smiled as Koenma murmured a few words, a shimmering pale blue light snaked around their held hands before it vanished.

Shizuka drew her hand away and rubbed her wrist where a swirling tattoo encircling her wrist had appeared. She traced its elegant pattern with a finger and then shrugged her shoulders before Koenma lifted a remote and pressed the on button.

The screen in front of them flashed to life and showed four pictures. Koenma pointed to each of them and said their names.

"Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Jaganshi Hiei..." He faltered and then said.

"and Youko Kurama or also known as Shuichi Minamino. There will also be another member but I do not know who it will be." Shizuka remained expressionless and nodded silently, her eyes had flashed fiery red for a second at the mention of Kurama's name.

"There will be a ship at midnight today, they will not know about you so you will need to explain by yourself if they ask, but do not reveal that you are a backup member..." Shizuka stiffened, Koenma paused before said seriously.

"Kurama has changed, he is no longer..." He was cut off when he saw that Shizuka's eyes had pulse scarlet, she managed a warm smile before she said.

"Thanks Koenma but I shall see for myself." Her voice rang with finality, Koenma sighed before he hopped off his seat and walked promptly to the door while saying.

"Come this way." Shizuka followed Koenma out of his office and into the vast halls that seemed to be endless. They passed the bustling ogres, they were all yelling and shouting, running around doing errands.

"Busy as usual." Shizuka said as they walked swiftly through the twisting corridors, finally they stood in front of a giant door that was covered with chains. Koenma lifted a hand and the chains clinked as they withdrew into the shadows, the enormous door creaked open and an unnatural mist billowed out and swirled around them like grasping tendrils.

Koenma stepped in, followed closely behind was Shizuka, the door slammed shut and Rin's lips curled up into a smirk at the sight. The room was about the size of half a field and the only feature in it was a raised table directly in the middle.

A scythe laid on a table, it was bound with chains and covered numerous sealing tags. The metal of the scythe was dull and tarnished, the elegant patterns on the long metal pole were faded and worn.

"Please stand back Koenma, it will be dangerous." Shizuka suggested and Koenma immediately stepped back towards the wall. She nodded in acknowledgement and turned towards the scythe.

"I will set up a barrier around this room and around you." Shizuka said as she stepped forwards, she lifted her hands and pointed it at Koenma who stood against the wall, immediately a shimmering barrier surrounded Koenma and the entire room.

"I need to be in my demon form if I am to reclaim it or I might die." Shizuka explained to Koenma who watched with interest as she tugged her cloak off and let it fall to the ground.

Revealing her in a chinese garb, there were two layers of clothes the outer layer was a deep emerald green that was lines with gold at the edge.

Around her waist was a dark emerald sash that was tied in a tight knot at the back. There were golden bells attached to the end on the sash that was bound around her waits and they tinkled softly as she moved.

The lower layer was a pale forest green, her pants only reached slightly below her knees but the piece of emerald green clothe that was in front and behind her fell further down to the middle of her legs. She lifted a slender hand and slid off the silver bracelet that dangled from her slim right wrist.

Koenma watched as it seemed to fall in slow motion, it clattered to the floor and spun before it became still. Her demon energy that was forcefully suppressed erupted as the seal was removed, the air around her cracked and an eerie mist surrounded her slim figure, covering her from sight. Shizuka opened her eyes, they were cold, hard and shone silver as her demon energy soared like a rocket.

The string that tied the end of her braid burst apart and her hair unravelled. As her hair tumbled down her back it became darker until it was shimmering ivory black, it grew longer and swept down past her hips and to the middle of her legs like a swaying sheet of black velvet.

Her pale face was framed with her black hair, her features were defined and delicate. Her left eye was half covered by her silky black bang that fell to her waist.

Her clothes became a flowing white, sleeveless yukata, the yukata fluttered apart in the furious gale revealing her slender legs up to her thighs. White slippers clad her feet, her nails sharpened and became longer and so did her teeth.

The sharp tips of her fangs jutted out slightly and pricked her bottom lip, she ran her tongue over them and smirked as she tasted a metallic yet sweet fluid.

Shizuka's lips curled up as she felt her power run through her body like new blood. Her demon energy was a shimmering pale violet laced that was streaked with gleaming blue, Koenma gazed with an open mouth at the beautiful glittering energy.

'_W...What immense power!' _Koenma thought in shock and Shizuru let out a light laugh at his thought.

Koenma stared at Shizuka's figure, he already knew about her tremendous power, but never expected this much. Even though he was shielded by Shizuka's barrier he could still feel her demon energy seep through the protective wall that surrounded him. It sent shivers up his spine and made his hair stand on an end.

It radiated from her entire body and then formed into a pair of dazzling angelic wings on her back. They arched up high and the tips brushed the barrier that she had made making cracks appear in them.

She let out a sigh, her wings spread out beside her as she stretched out her arms while purring contently.

"Ah...It feels so much better in this form..." Her voice was soothing and soft, it echoed with wisdom and power, she then turned slowly and padded soundlessly towards where her weapon laid.

Shizuka's eyes flashed fiery crimson as she lifted a hand over the scythe, the seals glowed and then dropped off from the scythe and turned to ash.

The scythe began to emit a menacing red energy, Koenma backed away further as a menacing, dark energy erupted from it with the force of a volcano. Shizuka was unfazed at the amount of power that caused the air to contort and twist like a different dimension.

She reached a hand over to it and grasped the smooth and cool handle firmly in her hand. The whole scythe trembled as she lifted it and grasped it with her other hand. She directed her demon energy into the scythe and it trembled as her energy coursed through it.

The evil energy it emitted diminished promptly as soon as it recognised its owners energy and soon it was also radiating with Shizuka's demon energy. It pulsed furiously as Shizuka ran her slender fingers across its smooth, cool surface, the places she touched shone eerie silver and flowed with power.

Koenma watched with amazement as Shizuka swung the scythe fluently around her body making it leave a trail of glittering violet and blue energy around her.

It whistled through the air and started to glow as if in happiness because it was in its true owner's hands. The scythe hummed and the sound vibrated around the room like a tolling bell.

Shizuka smiled and the scythe disappeared in her hands with a flash of pale purple energy. She sighed in regret as she bent down and picked up her fallen silver bracelet, she traced the sealing runes that were carved into its surface before sliding it back on. Her demon energy was immediately suppressed and her appearance returned to normal.

Shizuka fidgeted uncomfortably in her human form and strolled over to the pile of black that had been flung to the side. The barrier around Koenma and the room broke as she dragged it up and dusted her cloak before she swung it around her shoulders, it ruffled up and then settled snugly around her.

She pulled her hair out from her cloak and rebraided her hair, her fingers weaved through her bluish-black hair swiftly. She held the end as she pulled out a piece of string and tied the end of her hair.

"I shall be taking my leave now." Koenma nodded and then asked curiously.

"Is that silver bracelet the seal?" Shizuka nodded and lifted her hand to show Koenma the seal.

"It's a special type, allows me to stay in this form as long as I keep it on." Koenma peered at it and said.

"Meaning if it is taken off accidentally you will revert back to your true form instantly." Shizuka nodded in reply as she drew her hand away from Koenma.

"Be careful, someone might accidently break it, the other demons will most definitely recognise you and the news of your existence will spread through the whole of Demon world." Shizuka shrugged and replied.

"I don't really mind if they find out, I'm sick of hiding in the shadows and running away anyway." She smiled and then walked out the door, but before she did she raised her hand and waved a farewell to Koenma.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!


	2. Encounter the Black Dragon

Hi readers!!! Please review, i appreciate any comment about my writing!!

**Disclaimer : I do not own YYH!!!**

* * *

Shizuka stepped out of the gigantic doorway of the building and emerged in the sunlight, she stretched as a warm breeze blew through her hair.

She a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly before she lifted a hand and the gentle breeze blew through her hair. The swirling white clouds swept around her in a twirling mass of white as she flicked it lazily in front of her.

A portal appeared, showing the blue skies of the Human world, Shizuka stepped through it and emerged in the warm sunlight in Ningenkai.

Shizuka began to plummet towards the earth, gravity tugging her down eagerly. Her cloak fluttered around her wildly and the sky tilted crazily as she spun in the air.

The ground neared with terrifying speed and she focused a minimal amount of demon energy to her feet and slowed her decent.

Her feet touched the ground lightly and a mini wave of dust rose around her in a swirling circle. Shizuka glanced around as she scratched the back of her head, there was a clump of trees close by.

She grinned and walked over to them, she placed a hand on a towering tree's trunk and closed her eyes.

The tree's soothing coolness washed over her as she felt the trees endless patience, she then leapt up onto one of its swaying boughs and sat down. Shizuka leaned against its thick trunk and stretched her legs out in front of her, before she crossed her arms in front of her.

'_I better set up a barrier, who know what other demons might be here.'_

'_Also I'm more vunerable in this form, my sensed are dulled and I can't feel other's energy as well as I can in my demon form.'_

Shizuka swept her hand in front of her and set up an invisible barrier around her before she put her hands behind her head and gazed up at the forever shifting leaves.

'_I guess I'll take a nap for now...' _That was her last thought before she sunk into sleep, the sun rose up high into the sky as she slept on.

Hiei leaped across the roofs and darted across the clearing like a shadow and landed lightly at his destination, a tree where he could take a nap.

He yawned and turned around on its branch and froze in shock at a person that was already sleeping there. Hiei's crimson eyes widened as the girl shifted but continued to sleep on, curling slightly to one side.

'_What? Who the hell is she? Why didn't I even notice her?'_

'_She doesn't seem like a human, the aura that she gives off, it feels more like a demon's aura than a human's.'_ Hiei thought as his hand slid to his sword that was under his cloak.

Shizuka's eyes flickered underneath her eyelids as Hiei drew his sword out if its sheath and stepped forwards soundlessly.

He suddenly froze, the air around her was pulsing slightly and if he looked hard enough crisscrossing blue lines would appear around the girl.

'_A barrier.'_ Hiei thought as Rin shifted slightly in her sleep and Hiei considered his options. Shizuka cracked open her eye a millimetre and peered at the person that stood in front of her.

'_He hasn't noticed that I'm awake yet..."_ She thought with an inwards scoff but then looked closer.

'_Hey wait a minute... that person looks like one of the people in the Urameshi team! If i recall properly...he's called Jaganshi Hiei.'_ Shizuka thought as Hiei decided to break the barrier around the girl.

He edged towards her, drew his sword up above his head and swung it down, it clashed against the barrier but then sunk through it. Shizuka was already prepared for the attack and she simply rolled to one side and dived leapt down from the branch.

Hiei's sword struck the wood with a thunk, he quickly wrenched it out and glanced down at the person who was now walking away swiftly.

Shizuka's cloak billowed out behind her as she began to run, she leapt onto the roof of a house and darted along it like a shadow.

She glanced back and made a growl of annoyance when she saw Hiei hot on her heels, pursuing her.

Shizuka turned back and then quickened her pace, she leapt down into the crowds of people and rushed through them. Nobody saw her, all she left behind was a gently gust of wind.

She sped into a dark alley and then leapt up onto a building's rooftop, Shizuka glanced around and then let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one. Suddenly she sensed a presence join her own and the whooshing as a flashing blade flew towards her.

Shizuka ducked down quickly, her hood flying off and avoided a sword that sliced through where her head had been a second ago. A few strands of her hair dropped to the ground, Hiei had sheared some of her hair of instead on her head.

'_That was close, too close!'_ Shizuka thought, her heart pounding as she leapt away from Hiei as he swung his sword again. She continued to dodge out of the biting blade Hiei kept swinging at her.

"I don't want to fight you Hiei!" Shizuka yelled and waved frantically at him, he faltered in his steps and Shizuka used the chance to jump away from him.

'How does she know my name?' Hiei though, his ruby red eyes narrowed when Rin sprinted to the edge of the 12 story building and bent down slightly on her knees to jump off.

Hiei let out a growl and ran towards her and in a blink of an eye, he had pressed the cold blade of his sword to the tender flesh of her neck.

"Don't think I'm going to let you escape." Hiei muttered angrily.

Shizuka sighed in defeat as Hiei forcefully dragged her backwards, away from the building's edge. Her blue-black hair tumbled down across her shoulders, no longer in a braid since Hiei had cut the end of it off.

Her tilted her head slightly only to be stopped by the sharp blade digging further into her neck.

"Don't move." Hiei ordered as he pulled her arms behind her and held her wrists together in a vice like grip. Shizuka sweat dropped as he pulled her wrists up painfully, making her bones crack.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded as Shizuka thought of a plan to escape.

"I'm called Rin, pleased to meet you Hiei." Shizuka simply answered with a smirk, giving him her fake name.

"You are not a human, are you?" Shizuka sighed and then replied truthfully.

"Nope, I'm not and you're not either." Hiei let out a growl at the playfulness in her voice and demanded.

"Why are you here and how do you know my name." This time Shizuka didn't answer, in a flash she had wrenched her arms out of Hiei's iron like grip with inhuman strength and grasped the blade of his sword with her bare hands.

She jerked the sharp blade away from her throat and darted forwards leaving Hiei standing there like a statue. He shook his head and shut his gaping mouth, Shizuka flipped away from Hiei and to the edge of the building.

'_Why didn't she attack me? She could have landed an attack as when leapt away.' _Hiei though in bewilderment as Shizuka landed lightly a few metres away from him. His face remained expressionless as Rin straightened and flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"You will find out soon enough, Hiei." Shizuka murmured softly with a faint smile.

"You will find out soon enough..." Her voice echoed in his head as his eyes fell to her hands, there was not a single cut on her hand and there was not even a sign of redness where she had grasped the razor-sharp blade.

Shizuka's back was faced towards the side of the building, she nodded to Hiei and then flung her arms out beside her. Shizuka fell backwards off the building and into thin air, her cloak fluttered and her hair swayed around her.

She vanished over the edge and plummeted to the ground like a rock. Hiei sprinted forwards and looked down to see that she was gone.

'_Where did she go?!'_ Hiei glanced around but he couldn't see her anywhere nor could he feel the energy that radiated from her.

'_Who the hell is she?'_

* * *

What do you think? Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	3. The Start of A Journey

Hi readers!!! I have finally updated!!!

I have been a bit busy with my Shaman King story called Star Gem!! Please go and read it as well if you like shaman King!!!

**Please R&R!!!!** I Promise it will get better throughout the next few chapters so please do keep reading!!!

**IMPORTANT: I have the Yu Yu Hakusho episodes with chinese subs so I have to transalate it to english. I will try to get the meaning as close as i can in english!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH**

* * *

A cool soothing breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle. The pale moonlight filtered down from the gaps in between the leaves and kissed the ground, light footsteps sounded on the leaf littered ground as Rin strolled casually towards her destination.

Her hood was up, it shadowed her entire face, her onyx grey eyes were the only things that were visible from the hoods depths. Her cloak trailed slightly on the ground behind her, sliding soundlessly over the root covered ground.

The only thing that alerted the others of her presence was the light tinkling of the golden bells that hung from her waist concealed underneath her cloak. Rin took a deep breath and suppressed her energy to its minimum before she stepped into the clearing.

The demons were gathered around a number of small fire, some of the demons turned towards her, their cruel eyes drilling into her back as she made her away past them.

"I smell another human." A demon growled and licked its lips.

"Did you come all the way here to get eaten by us?" Another sneered, Rin ignored their snide comments as she glanced around, searching for the faces that Koenma had shown on the screen this morning. The faces of the people that were in the Urameshi team, the people that she was going to support.

Shizuka's gleaming eyes swept across the whole clearing and fell on a group of three people that were standing at the very back.

'_There they are!'_ Shizuka though cheerfully as she made her way closer towards them. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and stood a safe distance away from them, she wanted to see what they were like.

'_Kurama has changed, he is no longer...'_ Koenma's serious voice echoed through Rin's mind, she closed her eyes and murmured softly.

"I want to see for myself, I want to see if he has really changed..." She leant against the twisted trunk of a tree and gazed at them with unblinking eyes.

Hiei's unwavering gaze slid to the cloaked figure that seemed to be observing them from a distance, he glanced at Kurama and he too was looking at the person.

Kurama's emerald eyes flickered over to Hiei and he tilted his head slightly in the direction of the cloaked figure. Hiei nodded his head ever so slightly as Shizuka adjusted her cloak so that it fitted more snuggle around herself.

Shizuka smirked as she felt their gazes pierce her like arrows, she simply kept on watching them until their eyes turned away from her.

'_Quite alert as I expected, except for Kuwabara.'_ Shizuka thought as she continued to observe them, taking mental notes on their personalities and the movements they made.

"I've been waiting for this day to come." A demon said as another growled.

"We can go wild in our true forms." Shizuka stifled a very unlady like snort, Hiei glanced over at her when she made the sound.

"If you win, you can have anything you want."

"Heh, we are the ones who are going to win. If you value your lives you should just go home now." Shizuka let out a yawn and covered her mouth with a hand.

'_Didn't get enough sleep today, Hiei just had to wake me up.'_ Shizuka thought as she continued to listen to the demon's meaningless and boring conversations.

"Right back at you!" Another demon yelled and pointed gnarled fingers at the other demon.

'_Hmm, Urameshi Yusuke and the unknown member still aren't here yet.'_ Shizuka thought as the demons continued their pointless bickering.

Hiei's crimson eyes travelled to the figure clad in black and he frowned ever so slightly. He concentrated and barely felt the energy that emitted from her.

It was a faint pale violet and aqua energy that twirled around her like ribbons waving in a soft breeze. But there were also steaks of shimmering black that was laced with the others and it darted around her like flitting swallows.

'_There's no mistake, this energy belongs to that girl.'_ Hiei gritted his teeth as he considered the possibilities of her presence here.

"But still, I can smell humans." A demon wheezed and another laughed as it asked.

"Did you come especially to get eaten by us?"

"Urameshi is late, what the hell is he doing?" Kuwabara demanded in an irritated voice.

"And the last member still isn't decided yet." Kurama pointed out.

"Rather than worrying about others, how about yourself? Did you become stronger?" Hiei asked tonelessly.

"Heh! Just watch me!" Kuwabara growled and turned back to staring at the demons in front of him.

A figure limped towards them, he had a great bushy beard and an eye patch over his left eye.

"People who have gathered, it's time to depart." He growled, Shizuka stepped away from the tree and watched as Kuwabara yelled.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Old man! Just wait a little longer, one of the guests aren't here yet!"

"This situation looks like he has ran away." The person growled roughly, suddenly a voice rang out behind them.

"Oi! Sorry! I made you guys wait." Yusuke said, Shizuka's eyes fell to the other person that stood at his side.

"You bastard! You're late! Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted at him, Shizuka's lips tugged up into a faint smile as murmurs began to spread throughout the demons.

"Urameshi?"

"The one who defeated Rando and Suzaku?"

"If we defeat him, we can become famous instantly!" Yusuke stepped forwards and leaned against a tree while complaining.

"My whole body hurts!"

"Oi, Oi! You're wobbling, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei stepped forwards and said.

"Yusuke."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked at him, suddenly Hiei darted forwards and drew his sword swiftly. Yusuke dodged backwards as Hiei sliced at him with lightening speed, Shizuka watched in interest as Yusuke dodged all of Hiei's attacks.

"F...Fast. Their movements are so hard to see!" Kuwabara muttered as he tried to follow their blurred movements. Finally Yusuke caught hold of the blade of Hiei's sword, halting it abruptly.

"That's quite a rough greeting." Yusuke said as Hiei smirked and replied.

"Huh, I don't know where or what you have been doing but it seems as if you have become a little stronger." Kuwabara gaped at them as he mumbled.

"A little...Didn't he become **a lot **stronger!" Kurama turned to Kuwabara and said encouragingly.

"It's alright, if you were able to see their movement just then. You have become stronger too." Shizuka's smirk widened and her eyes flashed silver as Kurama's gleaming green eyes flickered over to her again. Hiei straightened from his crouch and asked.

"By the way, don't tell me that midget over there id the 5th member." Everyone gazed over at the masked figure that stood behind them.

"Heh? What?!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran over to the person.

"This is the person?! This isn't a tanuki is it? Oi, Oi! Are you sure?!" The masked fighter remained silent as Yusuke said.

"Rest assured. It's the most powerful helper." Kuwabara drew away with a worried frown as he said.

"I don't understand." Hiei turned to them with a smirk and said.

"I don't mind, Yusuke and I are more than enough." Shizuka stretched out her arms and legs as the man lifted his left hand (hook) above his head and declared.

"Well then everyone, we're leaving!" They all filed onto the ship, Shizuka stood at the very end and followed the masked fighter onto the ship.

The masked fighter's eyes slid to Shizuka as she boarded, Shizuka gazed over at the masked fighter and they stared at each other. The masked fighter finally looked away, breaking their eye contact like the thin thread of a spider's web.

'_I think I know that person...but I can't remember who it is.'_ Shizuka thought in annoyance and wracked her brains.

Shizuka moved towards the Urameshi team and leaned against the railing of the ship and gazed out at the endless rolling blue waves. Her heavy cloak fluttered as a cool wind blew across the ocean, her hood lifted at the sudden gust of wind.

Hiei's gaze slid over to Rin who quickly raised a hand, clutched her hood and tugged it back down.

"Heh, there's only monsters and not a single cute girl!" Kuwabara complained, as Shizuka leaned further across the railing.

"Even so, this ship kills the view." Hiei muttered, he was standing on the railing. Kurama smirked and replied.

"It's not like we're going on a tour." Kuwabara sighed.

"Yeah that's right, but they should at least give us some food. I'm starving." Suddenly a voice rang out throughout the ship.

"Everyone please listen, before this ship reaches the island. We will be doing something instead of a party." Kuwabara leapt away from the rail and yelled enthusiastically.

"Are you bringing out dinner?" Shizuka sighed in exasperation as she edged away from the demons that had gathered around to listen.

"We will be having a tournament on this ship!" The man declared.

"What?" Kuwabara said as Hiei demanded.

"Tournament?"

"On this ship?" Kurama asked, suddenly the floorboards began to tremble.

"An earthquake?!" Kuwabara yelled and Hiei growled. Shizuka sighed yet again as she slid towards the shadows.

"You idiot, can an earthquake happen at sea?"

"Look!" Kurama pointed, the floor had split open and a ring rose out from underneath.

"What the hell is that?!" Kuwabara demanded as it shuddered to a halt.

"That is the fighting area!" The man declared as Rin folded her arms across her chest.

'This is not good! I will have to explain

"There are already 15 teams on the island, out of all the teams here there will be only one team that will participate." Complaints burst out from the demons, Kuwabara raised a fist and growled.

"Damn it, didn't they say that we were guests?"

"So this is how they do it." Hiei murmured.

"Send out the strongest member from each team and they will have a battle royale! The last person left will be the team that will be allowed to participate in the Dark Tournament!" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.

"Alright! I show you how much stronger I've become." The floor shook as a demon stomped up and chuckled.

"Interesting preparation warm up. Even though I'm the one who is going to win."

"Bring it on!" Another growled while it showed its sharp claws.

"To be able to kill some of the weaker demons, I'm so happy!" Another sneered and they made their way up to the ring. Kuwabara stared at them with a horrified look on his face and his right eye twitched.

"A battle royale with them? If they all gang up, no matter how strong you are you'll get killed!" He straightened and burst out laughing, but Shizuka could see sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Alright! Urameshi! You go and fight, let me see how strong you've become after your training." Yusuke didn't respond, Kuwabara knelt down in front of him and his face turned a light shade of blue when he saw that Yusuke as snoring slightly.

Shizuka watched as Kuwabara grabbed hold of Yusuke's jacket and tried to shake him awake forcefully. Yusuke remained asleep and Kuwabara redoubled his effort on waking him up.

"Stop it! He must have received very intense training. He needs a deep sleep to regain his spirit energy." Kurama explained, Kuwabara stood up and asked.

"Then who the hell is going?" The masked fighter stepped towards the ring without a word, Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, that midget is going. He's going to show us how much strength he has." Hiei said.

"Don't joke! What if he loses?! We can't just go home without a fight!" Kuwabara demanded as he pointed at the masked fighter.

"When that time comes, all we have to do is kill all the demons on this ship. If we do that there will be no one left to complain." Hiei said with a smirk, Kuwabara gaped at him and muttered.

"That scary attitude of yours as usual." Shizuka smirked.

'_I have a reasonable idea on what their personalities are like. This is gonna be interesting.' _She watched as the other demons began to surround the masked fighter.

"First, let's start with the one that looks the weakest."

"I'll kill you all one by one." Another said as it flexed its claws.

"It's him." They all looked at the masked fighter.

"Geh! They really are ganging up on him! He can't run like that! That idiot!" Kuwabara said.

"Not good!" Kurama murmured, the man smirked and yelled out.

"START!!!" The demons all charged at the masked fighter with yells and shouts.

The masked fighter pulled back their right hand and put their left hand in front of themselves. A blue energy gathered at the masked fighters right fist, suddenly balls of energy were shot towards the demons.

The demons were struck continuously and relentlessly, they were flung backwards from the furious attack. They fell into the ocean with loud splashes, Shizuka's eyes widened as she thought in surprise.

'_Isn't that the shotgun?'_ Suddenly her eyes widened as it struck her.

'_Don't tell me that, that person is Genkai!'_ Shizuka frowned and peered closely at the figure.

'_That spirit energy and those clothes...Who else can it be?!'_

"Whoa! He defeated them all with just one shot!" Kuwabara gaped as the masked fighter began to walk down from the ring.

"I understand why Yusuke can sleep assured." Kurama said.

"The 16th team that will be participating in the Dark Tournament is the Urameshi team!" The man declared loudly. Shizuka let out a sigh of relief as the masked fighter stepped towards the others.

"That's pretty amazing! Who are you?" Kuwabara asked enthusiastically, the masked fight remained silent as she merely raised a hand and pointed it behind Kuwabara. He looked behind to see the demons gathering, Rin sighed as the demons surrounded the Urameshi team.

'_Guess I will have to fight as well...' _

"W...What?" Kuwabara stuttered.

"The ruled don't matter anymore." A demon growled.

"All we have to do is kill these guys." Said another and the others chuckled darkly.

"Damn it!"

"Same as I had guessed, have to do some warm up exercise." Hiei muttered and Kurama replied as he drew a rose out of his hair.

"I agree." Kurama, Hiei and the masked fighter leapt up into the air, leaving Kuwabara on the ground.

"O...Oi!" He yelled, but then a demon leapt onto his back and started to choke him. Shizuka watched as he flung the demon off himself and summon his spirit sword. It pierced through a demon that fell down on him from the air.

"Don't underestimate me!" He yelled. Demons began to surround Shizuka , she sighed as they charged at her, their arms outreached.

"Are they just attacking me because I'm a human or is it because they think I'm on their team?" Shizuka muttered angrily as she stepped out of the way and flung her hands out, striking them hard on their necks. They immediately collapsed onto the floor without a sound, the rest of the team were faring quite well.

The masked fighter leapt out of the demon's attacks and aimed swift and accurate kicks and punches at them. Hiei drew his sword and sliced through the foolish demons that dare challenge him.

Kurama lifted the red rose above his head, it transformed into a Rose Whip which he began to twirl around in a great circle around himself. Rose petals flew around him in a swirling mass of red as he yelled out.

"Fuuka Enbujin!" The demons that were around him were slicked to pieces as he continued to swing his Rose Whip around gracefully. Pieces of the demon's diced bodies fell to the floor with thumps as Shizuka dispatched another four demons swiftly with her bare hands.

'_It's been a long time since I have seen his Rose Whip.'_ Shizuka thought, suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a demon approach Yusuke. Shizuka let out a growl of frustration and darted forwards swiftly, Kuwabara had also seen the demon and yelled out.

"Urameshi!" The demon lunged forwards and shoved his sharp nails at Yusuke as it shouted.

"Die!" Shizuka appeared in front of Yusuke and aimed a powerful kick at the oncoming demon and her foot smashed hard in its face. There was a sickening crunch on breaking bones and the demon flew backwards and Shizuka lowered her foot.

Her hood flew off and her hair whipped out behind her at the force of her kick, her eyes were hard and her mouth was set in a thin, straight line. The foolish demon tumbled backwards across the floor, hit the railing and fell still as Rin flicked her disobedient hair out of her eyes.

"That girl..." Hiei growled and Kurama asked quietly.

"You know her?" Hiei frowned and remained silent as Rin let out a disapproving scoff directed at the demon. Her eyes flashed dangerously as the demon groaned but then in collapsed down against the rail.

"Who is she?" Kuwabara muttered to himself.

He stared at the beautiful girl that had saved Yusuke, suddenly a demon leapt up behind her from the sea. It was one of the demons that the masked fighter had defeated, water dripped from its body as its shadow fell across Rin.

Her onyx grey eyes widened as she spun around to see a wickedly grinning face of a demon. It let out a triumphant scream as it swung its fist at her, Shizuka gritted her teeth and threw her arms out in front of her to block the incoming attack. Her knowing grey eyes closed as she waited for the pain to strike her.

But it never came, the demon was flung back into the ocean before it had reached her. Shizuka opened her eyes when she heard a loud splash, she stared at Yusuke who had leapt up from his spot on the ground and punched the demon away from her. He was still throwing punches as Rin gaped at his in surprise, she then laughed lightly as he yelled out.

"Arrrrr!!!!! Bring it on granny!!!!!! I can still fight!!!!!"

"That bastard, he was awake!" Kuwabara muttered as Rin lowered her defensive stance.

"Idiot! He's sleep talking." Hiei said and narrowed his crimson eyes at the girl.

"Sleep talking?" Kuwabara repeated as Yusuke continued to yell before he slumped back to the floor and started to snore softly.

"He's training when he's sleeping. He must have received very intense training." Kurama said and then gazed at Shizuka who had knelt down beside Yusuke and was peering at him with an extremely curious expression.

"But now, when I think of it who..." Kuwabara muttered as he placed a hand on his chin, he momentarily forgot about the girl as he thought of the possibilities of the masked fighter being Genkai.

"What are you mumbling about?" Kurama asked as he stepped towards Shizuka , followed by Hiei who said.

"Huh, He's awake but sleep talking." They walked towards the girl as heard her murmur quietly.

"I guess that makes us even, Urameshi Yusuke." Kuwabara suddenly snaped out of his daze, looked around and asked.

"Heh? What happened to the battle royale?"

"It already ended." Kurama replied as Kuwabara gazed around at the dead demons that littered the floor.

"Oh, it's true!" He said as the rest approached Shizuka cautiously. Hiei stepped towards Shizuka, drew his sword and pointed it at her threatening.

"Now..." Hiei growled, Shizukaquirked an eyebrow at the fire demon as he demanded.

"Just who are you?" Shizuka looked up as Kuwabara ran forwards and yelled out angrily.

"Hiei! What are you doing?! Pointing that thing at a girl?!" Shizuka nodded in agreement as she backed away from the menacing blade that advanced closer to her face and then repeated.

"Who am I?" She lifted a hand and fingered the messy end of her flowing blueish-black hair.

"I told you this morning, don't tell me you've already forgotten?" She smirked and released the ends of her slightly uneven hair.

"It was** you** who gave me this haircut." Hiei let out a growl at the playfulness in her voice and she waved her hands in front of her as Hiei jabbed his sword forwards and ordered tonelessly.

"Stop joking around and tell me." Kurama stepped in front of Hiei and placed his arm in front of him when he saw Shizuka's glittering onyx grey eyes flickered to the gleaming blade that was pointed at her.

"Hiei, you should put away your sword." Hiei glared at Kurama and then grudgingly sheathed his sword. Shizuka sweat dropped as they surrounded her, she let out a exasperated sigh and then lifted her hands into the air as if in resignation.

"Fine, fine, I will." She paused and then added with a glance at Hiei.

"But even if I do explain, I don't think you will trust me so I will let you speak to someone else, but still I will introduce myself." Shizuka said with a hint of amusement and then shoved her hands into the folds of her cloak and dug around.

"My name is Rin, pleasure to meet you all even under this awkward circumstance." She said cheerfully as she felt around inside her cloak. Hiei narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword again as she rummaged around, Rin's cheek twitched in annoyance when she couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" She grumbled as her fingers darted around, her eyebrow twitched in irritation and her patience ran out, she grabbed hold of the collar of her cloak and flung it off.

Her clothes did not show off her curves but they were still slightly visible, her emerald green clothes shimmered in the pale moonlight and the bells tinkled lightly.

She turned the cloak upside down and began to shake it furiously while mumbling something barely audible that sounded like.

"This is so troublesome, why didn't Koenma just tell them himself..." The others gaped as countless glittering needles fell out.

They fell to the floor with soft clinks as she continued to shake her cloak. Suddenly there was a clunk as a small circular object fell out of the deep folds, Shizuka grinned and picked it up.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed cheerfully and flicked the top open with her slender fingers. They watched as a familiar voice rang out from it.

"Huh? Oh, Shi-." Rin cut him off before he could finish by speaking louder and more forcefully than Koenma all the while glaring at him.

"The Urameshi team are more cautious than I thought, they do not trust me so I thought you should speak to them." Koenma frowned and then replied while flicking his hand around.

"Okay, let me speak to them." Shizuka nodded and turned the mini screen to the Urameshi team. They crowded around the small device and Kuwabara yelled.

"Koenma!" Koenma folded his hands together as Kurama asked.

"Who is she?" Koenma peered at them and replied.

"That person is...uh... Rin, I have told her to be your healer in the Dark Tournament. She will be staying with you and she will take care of the injuries after your fights." They glanced back at 'Rin' who smiled faintly and waved her spare hand slightly at them. They looked back at Koenma as he said.

"Now, if you don't have anything else to say I will be going." The screen went blank and Shizuka flipped it shut with a snap.

She threw the small device up her wide sleeve with a flick of her hand, it disappeared into the murky green depths.

"So that's basically it, I will be staying with you guys for the time being." Shizuka bowed politely and then flicked her wrist lazily, the needles on the floor rose into the air swiftly and swept into the broad sleeves of her light green garb.

Kuwabara stared from the floor to the pale emerald green sleeves where the needles were now hidden in. She then turned to Hiei and said.

"I apologize about this morning, I wanted to see what you were like before I introduced myself." Hiei scoffed and stalked away as Kuwabara and Kurama introduced themselves to her.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he watched her chat casually with Kuwabara. She laughed lightly as Kuwabara told her about himself and how great he was. Kurama stepped up beside her and muttered softly.

"There's something strange about her, the energy that surrounds her...it feels somewhat..." Kurama trailed off as he shot a glance at Rin, Hiei nodded and kept his eyes on the girl as he said.

"I don't trust her, the aura she emits belongs to an experienced killer." Kurama nodded and Rin's smirk widened and her eyes flashed silver as she glanced at Kurama.

'_I've finally found you, Youko Kurama!'_ She thought and something stirred in her as she gazed at the approaching island.

It was like a rekindled fire, its flames steadily growing until it was fiercely burning flame, it roared its desire and longing, burning for revenge.

Shizuka smirked and pretended to not see that suspicious glances shot at her from the two demons that stood in front of her. She closed her eyes and the smirk on her lips widened into a grin as the bracelet around her slender wrist rattled as it suppressed her rising demon energy.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** I will update as soon as i can and PLEASE keep reading!!!


	4. Intruders

Hi readers!!! It's been a while since i updated but I had a LOAD of HOMEWORk!!!! Please Review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!

* * *

They stood in front of the door of Hotel Kubikukuri, it seemed quite grand and fancy even from the outside. Kuwabara was carrying Yusuke who was still asleep as Rin's alert eyes darted around.

'_Someone's watching us...'_ Her eyes flitted around their surroundings and travelled up the hotel.

'_Where is that person?'_ She thought as her onyx grey eyes skimmed across every window of the grand hotel.

Her eyes fell on the man that was staring at them from the top floor, Rin narrowed her eyes as the man smirked. Rin noted that he had a great scar running down his right eye and his blueish-black hair fell down past his shoulders.

'_That person... his eyes...'_ She frowned, there was something in his eyes that told her that he was a dangerous man.

The man continued to gaze down at them, his smirk widening as he noticed Rin staring at him. Their eye contact broke like the thin, fragile thread of a spider when Kuwabara exclaimed.

"So this is where we're living!" They stepped through the automatic glass sliding door and stopped.

'_I am definitely not sleeping here tonight!'_ Rin thought to herself as she looked around at the fancily dressed humans.

Rin stared around in disgust at the humans that were dressed up in elegant and expensive clothes, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. The jewels that the woman wore around their necks and ears glittered in the warm golden glow that flooded the room.

Rin's brows furrowed and she turned her head away from the humans in repulsion as they whispered and murmured to each other and shot glances at them. Hiei's and Kurama's eyes slid over to her and they watched as she quickly composed her face into an emotionless mask that showed nothing.

"Is it really alright to stay here?" Kuwabara asked as he gazed around in awe, Rin closed her eyes and contained her boiling anger at the humans.

"Welcome to Hotel Kubukukuri, I will take you to your rooms." A man dressed in a grey suit walked up and said politely.

He turned around and started to follow, the others followed immediately. Rin frowned unhappily, hesitated for a split second before she followed them up to the room. Rin could feel the eyes of the human's drilling into her back, she heard rather clearly their whispered words.

"So those are this year's guests." A woman murmured and another man said.

"Poor things, they're still little kids."

"Well, let's just enjoy the show." Rin's cheek muscle twitched in irritation when she heard their whispers. But she ignored them and continued to follow the man that was leading them to their rooms.

'_We'll see about that...'_ She thought to herself and fingered the tattoo that was encircled around her wrist.

"Wow! What a fancy room!" Kuwabara said as he looked around, Kurama and the masked fighter sat down as Rin tugged her cloak back off and flung it over one of the squishy chocolate brown sofas in the room.

"I should come every time there is a tournament." Rin looked around and let out a huge yawn as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Suddenly the door opened and everyone glanced over, except for Yusuke who was asleep on one of the many dark chocolate brown sofas.

"I've brought the coffee." Rin's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw a shadow flash past the trolley that carried their cups of coffee and into the room.

She frowned slightly but then shrugged her shoulders in disregard, she could feel no killing intent coming from the intruder.

'_None of them seems to have noticed that a person had slipped into out room.'_ Rin smirked in her mind and thought.

'_I wonder how long it will take for them to realize that a person had snuck into this room.' _

"Well then!" Kuwabara reached for the coffee and suddenly stopped.

"Wait, there might be poison in the coffee." Kurama picked up his coffee and replied.

"It shouldn't be like that, their aims are purely just for the fights." Rin took a cup and walked towards the window, she leant against the wall and sipped her coffee as they continued to talk.

The shadow darted past her, her eyes followed the demon's movements, she reached out a grabbed him by his wrist and jolted him to a swift halt. Her onyx eyes glittered in amusement as the intruder, a young boy who had three stars under his left eye, gaped at her as she smiled lightly and released him. The boy narrowed his eyes and a flicker of unease darkened his eyes.

Rin looked away and pretended not to have noticed him and continued to drink her coffee quietly. The boy hesitated for a second before he darted forwards and snatched a cup of coffee from right under the Urameshi team's noses.

Kuwabara decided not to drink to coffee and rummaged around in his backpack, he then pulled his own drink out of the bag and muttered.

"I've brought my own drink." Suddenly Kurama froze and muttered.

"This is strange. There's one cup missing." Rin suppressed a mirthless smirk that tugged at her lips and thought.

'_Still as sharp as ever.'_

"Hmm, there are six of us here. If I don't drink mine..." Kuwabara trailed off.

"That's why it's strange. Yusuke is still sleeping." Kurama stated.

"U...Urameshi's share is missing!" Kuwabara said a suddenly they all heard a slurping sound.

Hiei and Kurama turned their head towards the source of the noise as Rin carefully placed her cup down on the sill of the window.

"What?!" Kuwabara yelled, as they leapt up from where they were sitting and and faced the intruder.

"Hehehehe." The young boy was crouching on the table against the wall, he laughed and grinned at them as he held the cup of coffee in his hands. His red and yellow striped cap was tilted to the side of his head and his lime green eyes glinted

"When did he get in the room?" Kurama demanded as Rin folded her arms and watched silently, her eyes darting from the Urameshi team to the young boy.

"He must have been hiding in this room in the first place." Kuwabara said and Rin smirked slightly at his words.

'_It's more like you just didn't notice him.' _

"It's not nice of you to say that I was hiding, I came in from the door." The boy said, paused and then added in his cheerful voice.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to knock." He took another sip from the cup and let out a contented sigh after his drink.

"I'll introduce myself, my name's Rinku. I'm a member of the Roku Yuukai Team that you will be fighting tomorrow."

"Roku Yuukai?" Kuwabara repeated as the boy placed the cup down on the table and balanced himself by his index fingers on the handle and continued to say.

"You guests are lucky, you don't need to listen to that boring explanation."

"Oh I get it! Because everyone's going to die, you don't need an explanation." Rinku said cheerfully as he rocked back and forth on the cup.

Rin quirked an eyebrow and for a split second, Link's green eyes darted to Rin and then flew back to the members of the Urameshi team.

'_Geez, he seems pretty confident.'_ Rin thought as she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, her eyes flickered to the door as she saw another demon with pale skin and blonde hair slip through.

'_They didn't notice this one either.'_ She thought as the members of the Urameshi team remained concentrated only on Link. The blonde deamon immediately noticed that she knew he was there, Rin smirked and then looked away from him and gazed at Link who said with a smirk.

"I heard that this times guest are really strong, but what a disappointment. I can win all by myself."

"You talk too much, Rinku." A deep voice rang out from the other side of the room and the others, except Rin, turned their heads towards the issuing voice.

The demon's muscled arms were crossed in front of his broad chest and his feet were also crossed slightly. His muscles showed through his dark blue shirt as he gazed calmly at Rin who gazed back at him and finished her cup of coffee.

"T...There's another one! He wasn't here! He definitely wasn't here before!" Kuwabara stuttered as Rinku leapt off the table and landed in front of the other person.

"Hahaha! Sorry Zeru. My bad habit of over confidence came out again." Rinku exclaimed cheerfully as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

They walked towards the door and opened it, paused and then turned back. His hand still on the door's cold handle, Rin's pose remained casual as he said.

"Enjoy your last night, because tomorrow you guys will have the same fate as that cup."

"What?" Kuwabara turned and looked at the remaining cup of coffee that was sitting on the table.

It cracked right through its middle with a crack and the contents spilled out over the table. They let out a gasp of surprise and gazed back up as the door closed, Rin's eyes travelled to Yusuke who was still snoring slightly and thought.

'_He didn't wake...was it because he felt no killing intent or...' _Rin frowned slightly and considered the possibilities.

'_Or was it because he's just too stupid to notice..? I hope it was the first one...' _

* * *

I hope you liked it!!!

Please **continue to read** and **please review!!!!!**

**I will update again as soon as I can!!**


	5. Their First Meeting

Hi readers!!! Sorry I havn't updated for a long time, I've been very busy!!!!!

**Please review** and keep reading!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO**

_

* * *

_

_Silver eyes swept over the dusty and rocky plains that spread beneath her like a rolling brown blanket. Her hair the colour of the night on a moonless night, shimmered and tumbled in the breeze that carried the carrion of rotting flesh. _

_The fluttering hem of her sleeveless white yukata fluttered as she closed her burning silver eyes, the glossy black feathers on her wings swayed in the light wind._

_Shizuka sat on the peak of a rock that towered into the night sky like a lone tower above all others. The silent crescent moon hung in a tilt behind her in the night sky of Makai. The crimson diamond shaped earring that dangled from miniscule chains from her pointed ears clinked lightly in a soft haunting melody. _

_One of her knees was propped up slightly on a piece of rock that jutted from the one she was perching on. She leant her elbow on that thigh and rested her chin in her palm, her flowing bangs fell down her face and to her waist. _

_A faint smile tugged her lips up as she enjoyed the silence of the night, but soon a frown surfaced and wiped off the rare smile that graced her lips. Her eyes opened and annoyance was evident in them as she gazed around. She felt the ever so familiar demon energy approached her, followed by several weaker ones. _

_A sigh escaped from her pale pink lips as her searching eyes fell onto the figure that had flowing silver hair that billowed out behind him as he sprinted towards her with terrifying speed. _

_Shizuka's face remained impassive as she ruffled the velvet black feathers of her wings and arched them out slowly beside her. The shadow cast by her angelic wings stretched across the uneven terrain as she watched the fox demon approach her with his gang. _

_Youko came to a halt in front of the rock the demon that sat on silently, waiting patiently for him to come. Her silver eyes met his golden ones, a sudden gale blew across the land, making their hair whip around in the gale. _

"_Did you want something from me? Youko." Shizuka spoke first, her voice was soft and gentle yet deadly and cruel at the same time. _

"_I have come with a favour to ask." Youko replied in his silky voice, a light smirk tugged his lips up._

_Shizuka quirked an elegant eyebrow at him questioning, she then leaned forwards and straightened from her seat. She took a step into thin air and dived feet first towards the hard ground, her wings flapped powerfully, creating a howling gale that pushed everyone back. _

_Shizuka landed lightly on the tips of her toes and then folded her wings back, they disappeared like they were never there as she straightened and faced the fox demon. _

"_Name your favour and I will consider it." Shizuka said, as she inclined her head towards the legendary thief. _

"_I come with good will." He paused and then said._

"_I would like you to join my gang." Shizuka tilted her head to one side, her eyes narrowing as several dark mutters travelled around the other demons that stood behind Youko. _

"_Why the sudden generous offer?" Shizuka asked, emphasizing the word generous._

_Youko's golden eyes gleamed as he began to explain, even though he knew she was only asking to confirm what she had already knew. _

"_As you know, we are both fairly famous in Makai." Youko gestured to the barren land around them as he watched the silver eyed woman consider his offer._

"_If we join hands, we will gain more fame in a less amount of time ." He paused for emphasis and then continued on in a convincing tone _

"_The treasure stolen will also be shared if you wish for it." Shizuka suddenly smirked, her impassive mask shattered as her lips tugged up into a grin._

"_Why not?" She murmured as if to herself before she looked up and gazed into Youko's topaz eyes._

"_I've got nothing better to do anyway." Youko smirked at the steely glint in her glowing silver eyes._

"_Kurama!" A sudden rough voice called out, Shizuka turned her head slightly and gazed in a expression that hinted boredom at the demons that were being shoved aside by another._

_Her eyesbrows rose even more as her eyes fell onto a demon with shoulder length black hair and horns that curved down from his the side of his forehead._

'I wonder who he is? To have the guts to yell out at Youko like that.' _Shizuka took in the distasted expressed clearly on his face and his narrowed eyes that were filled with disapproval at their leader's decision._

"_Is there something wrong? Yomi." Kurama asked as he and Shizuka eyed the demon that stood before them._

"_I disagree on your decision Kurama! This woman will only be a burden and drag us down when we steal." Yomi yelled at Kurama as he flung a hand out and pointed rudely to Shizuka._

'Heh. He's either got an impressive amount of courage to talk to me like that or…'_ A muscle in Shizuka's cheek twitched. _

'He's just to stupid and brainless to feel my growing annoyance.'_ Youko's eyes slid to her and caught the movement that gave away her irritation at his second in command. A knowing smirk tugged his lips up as he watched Shizuka's silver eyes slit as Yomi unwittingly continued on._

"_The rumors of this woman is completely fake!" Yomi declared, earning another twitch from Shizuka. _

'Now he's talking as if I'm not even here!' _She thought furiously as she now glared openly at Yomi._

_Youko suppressed a sudden urge to laugh as his second in command failed to notice the irritation that was now radiating dangerously from the silver eyed demon._

"_I can barely sense any demon energy coming from her! Even if you allow her to join, she'll be worthless in battle, the only thing this bitch will be able to do is pleasure us!" Something snapped in Shizuka, her annoyance overflowed her patience to the arrogant demon._

'That's it! I heard enough of his pathetic whining and complaining.'

_Youko backed away a few steps as he felt the sudden burst of Shizuka's demon energy, his lips tugged up into an amused smile as he backed away further. Shizuka flexed her clawed fingers and then lunged at Yomi, shooting forwards like a streak of black and white. _

_Yomi had no time to block the powerful blow directed directly to the middle of his stomach, blood flew from his lips as Shizuka twisted her fist and shoved him forwards. Yomi flew through the air and smashed into the rising rock that Shizuka had perched on before. Youko let out a sigh as Shizuka began to stalk towards the crumbling rocks, her yukata whipped out behind her, revealing her slender legs and well toned thighs. _

_Yomi sat up, coughing violently at the sudden and unsuspected attack from the woman he had just said powerless and useless. Shizuka gazed down coldly at the demon that was wiping a trail of blood that fell from the corner of his mouth to his chin. She reached out a slender hand and grasped hold of Yomi's collar, she yanked him up roughly and glared at him with blazing silver eyes. _

"_Have you ever considered the possibility of me suppressing my demon energy in order not to kill everyone that surrounds me?" Yomi stared up at the woman that was now smirking at him, her pale pink lips curled up showing her sharp fangs._

"_You better watch your words, second in command."Shizuka's eyes slitted and her grip on his clothes tightened as she shook Yomi forcefully, her smirk transforming instantly into a feral snarl._

"_Next time I won't be so lenient." Shizuka released Yomi, making him fall back onto the ground with a thump._

_She then spun around on her heel, not a single bit of dust on her pure white clothes her demon energy pulsing around her. __Yomi gazed wide eyed at Shizuka, her hair swaying from side to side at each step she took. _

_Shizuka felt his eyes on her back and tilted her head back to gaze at the stunned demon, her lips tugged up in a smirk. Yomi's eyes widened at the slightly amused expression on her face, strangely there was no sign of rage or annoyance on her face, only amusement. _

_The other demons that had watched the scene unfold before their eyes gaped at the silver eyed demon that stepped gracefully towards them. She was as strong as she is rumoured, her pale blue-purple demon energy flickered around her in a swirling wave, beautiful yet deadly at the same time. _

"_You seem to have taken a liking to my second in command." Youko stated blandly as Shizuka brushed a hand through her onyx black hair._

"_I admit he quite is an amusing one." Shizuka admitted with a slight nod of her head as she glance at Yomi that was climbing unsteadily to his feet._

'I may have just got myself into something more than I had bargained for…' _Shizuka smiled lightly as the gang ran into the endless night._

* * *

**I will update soon so please keep reading!!!! Please Review!!!!!!**


	6. The Strongest

_**I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!**_ (Hits head on floor while kneeling in front of readers)

I've just been too lazy to update it and I've already half written the next few chapters!!!

Yeah...and well I've been busy with my Bleach stories, Shaman King stories and Kekkaishi story!!!

YES about my Kekkaishi story!!! I just started it a few days ago its called 'Caged Bird' please go read!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I NO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!**

**This chapter does not have a lot of action but the next few will (I hope) so please keep reading and reviewing!!!**

* * *

Shizuka jerked up suddenly, the branch she perched on shook slightly at the sudden violent movement. She clapped a hand over her face and let out a sigh as the thundering booms of the crackers echoed from above the stadium not far away.

"Seriously, why am I dreaming of the past now?" She murmured before cracking her neck and stretching out her arms, releasing the painfully building tension in her shoulders.

She lifted her hands and brushed off the leaves that rested on her emerald green clothes, breathing tin the cool crisp air. The branch shook and leaves fell as she leapt off agilely and sped towards the stadium that was now full with demons.

"I should make it in time to enter…" Suddenly Shizuka skidded to a halted.

'_Wait a minute…'_ A muscle in her cheek twitched.

'_How am I supposed to get in…?'_ she shook her head and then started to run towards the stadium again.

'_I bet the guards won't let me in even if I said I was a member of the Urameshi team, and I don't have a ticket either.'_ Shizuka let out a sigh and quickened her pace as she heard a feminine voice shouting the words.

"Start!" Her words were followed by the distant echoing shouts and yells of the cheering demons in the stands.

"This is so troublesome." Shizuka murmured, the trees cleared as she saw the massive line of demons outside of the stadium.

"Oh? There are still quite a lot of people out here." Her pale pink lips tugged up into a mischievous smirk, she was about 200 metres away from the entrance that was nearly spilling with demons that have not made it in.

'_I guess I just need to sneak past them…'_ Her eyes glinted in anticipation as she neared the entrance, she took a breath and bent forwards slightly.

'_I should leave that brute of a guard a present as well…'_ Shizuka pushed off from the ground with terrifying speed, her hair whipped out behind her and the bells tinkled brightly. To all that happened to be watching her, it would seem that she had just vanished into thin air.

Toguro stepped down the corridor, his footsteps echoed along the empty hallway. He rounded a corner, he suddenly stopped as he felt an terribly weak energy approaching at frightening speed. He tilted his head towards the entrance where it was coming from, his interest peaked as its speed increased.

A sudden gale swept past the clearing, making the brawny yet brainless guard that stood at the entrance fall onto his behind with an earth shaking thump. Shizuka swept past the guards leaving nothing behind but a purposefully made gale.

She stifled her laughter as she reappeared an instant later, a distance away from the entrance, her dark hair that had whipped around her face during her sudden spurt of speed settled down onto her back. Not noticing the eyes that followed her movement, Shizuka treaded towards the stadium, she let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms above her head once again.

Her steps stopped and clear grey eyes slid to the jagged ends of her hair, a result of an encounter with Hiei. She sighed and placed a hand into the depth of her wide sleeves, rumaging around her the item she was searching for. The miniscule silver blade shone coldly in the faint light as she raised it, ready to slice off the strands of her that hung longer than the others.

Suddenly her brows furrowed at the overpowering killing intent that slammed into her from behind, she swung around and with a deft flick of her wrist threw to dagger at the intruding presence behind her. Shizuka turned around slowly, her face expressionless as she faced the man that stood behind her. Her alert eyes travelled to her dagger that he held by the blade between his fingers, its path that was directed towards a fatal blow in the middle of his throat halted.

'_That person…I didn't notice him until he was right behind me…che…my senses are really dull in this form…'_ Shizuka studied him carefully, taking in his calm composure and the menacing demon energy that radiated from him.

'_I think his name was Toguro…the strongest of all of the participants in this tournament as far as I can tell…' _Shizuka appraised the situation, she could tell by a single glance that she could not win against him in her sealed state right now if they were to fight.

"Is there something you want from me?" Shizuka questioned, her tone calm as she waited for his answer.

"You posses the energy level of a low level youkai, yet your speed just then contradicts it." Toguro stated bluntly, his sunglasses that reflected Shizuka image glinted in the faint light as he flicked his hand and sent the dagger sailing back towards its owners head like a silver streak of lightening.

A slender hand reached up as if in slow motion and plucked the dagger from it path with grace and effortless ease. Shizuka twirled it around her fingers before throwing it back up into the shadows of her sleeve. Toguro's eyebrows rose a fraction as he took a step towards her, looming over her as if trying to intimidate her.

'_If she was a normal youkai, that dagger would have went through her skull.'_ Shizuka stared up at the man towering over her, showing no sign of fear or nervousness in his suffocating presence.

"You're hiding your powers." He stated, as he stared at Shizuka unblinkingly from behindhis dark sunglasses.

"What makes you say that?" Shizuka feigned innocent and shrugged her shoulders before turning her back on him fearlessly.

Their movement blurred and suddenly they hands were locked together, fist against palm, cold gazes passed between them. Blazing silver had replaced clear onyx grey, a slight frown was in place of the usual smile. Shizuka's hair fluttered out behind her at the force of his sudden attack, her hand trembled at the force of the sudden punch he had just threw at her as if testing her.

'_This person…he's at least a B class demon…' _Shizuka thought, her eyes narrowed a fraction as countless options to escape the situation flashed across her mind.

Toguro's fist was stopped by the open palm of Shizuke's hand, strands of dark hair littered the ground at the powerful blow that had been blocked in an instant.

"You have quite some power." Her voice was melodic and strangely soothing, different from the one she used before.

Toguro suddenly smirked and drew his fist away, tendrils of smoke curled up from where their hands had contacted. Shizuka lowered her hand and glanced down at her now even hair, a smile tugged her lips up as she sang cheerfully in her usual voice, all seriousness in her voice evaporating.

"Thanks, you saved me having to cut my hair myself." Shizuka used her hand to brush through her dark blackish blue hair, tucking stray strands behind her ear.

_'She stopped my punch so effortlessly...'_ Toburo observed as Shizuka rolled her shoulders and wrist making sharp cracks as her joints popped.

"You may look weak but..." Toguro paused and then continued on with a slight smirk of interest tugging at his lips.

"You're stronger than any others I have met in this tournament so far." He rubbed his knuckles absently as Shizuka stared at him in surprise.

'_I was just thinking the same thing before.'_ Her brows rose in surprise before she let out a light chuckle of amusement before answering with a grin.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Shizuka sighed and started to walk away from Toguro.

"Why do you hide your strength?" Togura suddenly asked as he watched her retreating figure

"Why…?" Her steps paused as she tilted her head and gazed back at him, she shrugged her shoulders and she turned back and continued to walk down the empty hallway.

"You try and guess." Shizuka sang softly as she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Toguro looking after her.

'_Why…?'_ A sad smile pulled her lips up as she continued to walk down the path that led to the ring.

'_Maybe…it's because…I want to see…'_ Shimmering silver faded into onyx grey as she emerged in the light.

'_If he…if Kurama has really changed…' _

* * *

I swear I will update as soon as i finish writing up the next chapter!!! Thanks a lot for reading!!!

**_PLEASE REVIEW_ AND _PLEASE KEEP READING!!!_**

Until next time!!!


	7. IMPORTANT Authors Note!

Hello, readers!

Yep, this is just a note, but another chapter...BUT it's a very important note!

Firstly I would like to apologise for my extreme lateness for all my stories, yeah, schools being crushing me and I have had a few medical problems I had to take care of, so my life was pretty hectic for me and I just couldn't find the time of mood to write.

Yeah, and I just wanted to say that this story...

That this story...

THAT THIS STORY!

**_Is being REWRITTEN!_**

Because…

Well, I actually started this story without any planning and after all this time, well I had some planning, but now, after I keep thinking, it all sounded pretty lame and I kinda didn't what to do with it anymore!

BUT now, I have some planning and some plot! But it would take a long time for me to change to whole story by reposting and all that, so I decided to scrap this story and start it as another story!

It was still have the same name but there will be differences here and there! So I'm really sorry about this! I'm going to delete this story because I've kinda notced the building up of rewritten stories so yeah...

I apologise once again and I hope you guys can continue to support me! I will update as soon as I can so please be patient!

_**INFINITE THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS CONTINUED TO SUPPORT ME THROUGH THIS STORY. **_


End file.
